Ninjago fun times
by briceholloway11
Summary: Um... title says all.
1. Chapter 1

I really like cotton candy

My awesome skills come in handy

Kai and Cole really annoy me

Lloyd annoys me cause he eats candy

…wait I do too

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay! This story was not written by me! My stupid sister (peytonholloway11 author of romance and Bromance, NINJADARE SHOW, and Jumanji) hacked into my account, and wrote this! Sorry if you actually enjoyed this, but I will never, EVER continue this….EVER! Just wait until I hack her! Tell me if you like her story or dislike them! The first group to 10 will win. For example if 10 people send me a review that they like her stories then I won't hack her, or the first 10 people to dislike her I will hack her, AND PLEASE BE HONEST! PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

I blew some air out of my butt

All of the Ninja don't know what

The room now smells really bad

All because of mu dumb dad

-Lloyd


	4. Chapter 4

I really like cake

But they say I can't bake

It makes me really sad

Cause they get all mad

They throw out my food like a piece of trash

Haha just wait until I bash

All their heads

Until they dead!

-Cole


	5. Chapter 5

Roses are red

Violets are blue

A face like yours belongs in a zoo

Do not cry for I am there too

Outside the cage

Laughing at you

-Cole to Jay

Disclaimer

I still don't own Ninjago


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOVEEE CANDY!

CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY!

I WANT MORE CANDY! CAAAAAAAAAANDY!

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

CCCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

!

GIVE ME MORE CANDY!

Lloyd


	7. Chapter 7

My name is Jay, and I really like to talk

They say that I am lazy, 'cause I don't like to walk

They say I need to exercise or maybe ride a bike

But all I do in return is say

Take a hike


	8. Chapter 8

I'm a unicorn…

Don't ask I'm bored


	9. Chapter 9

Roses are red

Viloets are blue

I wanted you to know

That I love you

Jay to Nya


	10. Chapter 10

Why is no one reading this amazing story that I, Peytonholloway11 hacked onto my bros account?


	11. Chapter 11

Okay! This story was not written by me! My stupid sister (peytonholloway11 author of romance and Bromance, NINJADARE SHOW, and Jumanji) hacked into my account, and wrote this! Sorry if you actually enjoyed this, but I will never, EVER continue this….EVER! Just wait until I hack her! Tell me if you like her story or dislike them! The first group to 10 will win. For example if 10 people send me a review that they like her stories then I won't hack her, or the first 10 people to dislike her I will hack her, AND PLEASE BE HONEST! PLEASE!


	12. Chapter 12

[c] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:20 EDT 2014): sendEvent: experiments: onboarding_unskippable_stories=unskippable_stories [c] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:20 EDT 2014): sendEvent() received reading:null:progress:stop == 3.: (Sat Oct 04 04:48:20 EDT 2014): post(): LOOPING [a] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:20 EDT 2014): sendEventToWPTracking( reading , null , progress , stop , [storyid=23888641, partid=72734525, read_percent=1.0] )  
[ReaderActivity] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:20 EDT 2014): ReaderActivity onPause [f] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:17 EDT 2014): state idle in page mode, current position: 1 num pages: 2 [f] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:14 EDT 2014): state idle in page mode, current position: 1 num pages: 2 [ReaderActivity] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:14 EDT 2014): saving reading progress as, part: 72734525 progress: 1.0 [bg] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:14 EDT 2014): progress changed to: 1.0 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:14 EDT 2014): onPartChanged() 72734525 isInterstitialsSupported true [f] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:14 EDT 2014): onPageSelected() scrolled to an item that is already rendered [f] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:14 EDT 2014): onPageSelected() : 1; Total: 2 [e] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:11 EDT 2014): put() item into cache: 1460480/10485760 [e] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:11 EDT 2014): put() item into cache: 1394944/10485760 [al] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:11 EDT 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 72; Height: 72; inSampleSize: 2 [al] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:11 EDT 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 72; Height: 72; inSampleSize: 2 [e] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:11 EDT 2014): put() item into cache: 1329408/10485760 [e] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:11 EDT 2014): put() item into cache: 1263872/10485760 [al] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:11 EDT 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 72; Height: 72; inSampleSize: 2 [al] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:11 EDT 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 72; Height: 72; inSampleSize: 2 [e] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:11 EDT 2014): get() useravatar/taco_chick.128. , 0x0. falling back to raw dimensions [e] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:11 EDT 2014): contains() useravatar/taco_chick.128. , 0x0. falling back to raw dimensions [k] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:11 EDT 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/72734525 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:11 EDT 2014): Get Comment Count succeed [e] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:11 EDT 2014): put() item into cache: 1198336/10485760 [al] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 768; Height: 976; inSampleSize: 1 [f] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): finished page load, page count: 2 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): onPartChanged() got response {"impressionId":4673325539,"type":"recommended_users","users":[{"caption":"Followed by Zane-ninjago","promoted":false,"username":"Sparkling_Snowflakes","avatarUrl":"http:\/\ .com\/useravatar\/Sparkling_Snowflakes.256. "},{"caption":"","promoted":false,"username":"boybehindthejokes","avatarUrl":"http:\/\ .com\/useravatar\/boybehindthejokes.256. "},{"caption":"Followed by Zane-ninjago","promoted":false,"username":"EmilyAHolmes","avatarUrl":"http:\/\ .com\/useravatar\/EmilyAHolmes.256. "},{"caption":"Followed by Zane-ninjago","promoted":false,"username":"ShaderHQ","avatarUrl":"http:\/\ .com\/useravatar\/ShaderHQ.256. "}]}  
[e] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): get() useravatar/taco_chick.128. , 0x0. falling back to raw dimensions [e] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): contains() useravatar/taco_chick.128. , 0x0. falling back to raw dimensions [e] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): item: a, part: 0, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - -1, content? false [e] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): Getting item 1; Total pages: 2 [e] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): item: c, part: 0, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - 97, content? true [e] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): Getting item 0; Total pages: 2 [bg] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): progress changed to: 0.0 [k] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/72734525 [bx] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): () 0-0 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: apiv2/comments?id=72734525&type=inline_comment_counts&wp_token=36417057%3Ab812be3775e1d6b9d00e3daf320635f1fbcf7220c053b165a1beb26417171db5 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): get inline count for part: 72734525 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): [ partId , 72734525 ]  
[a] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: v4/interstitials?partId=72734525&wp_token=36417057%3Ab812be3775e1d6b9d00e3daf320635f1fbcf7220c053b165a1beb26417171db5 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): onPartChanged() url is v4/interstitials?partId=72734525 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): onPartChanged() executing for interstitial now.: (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): post(): LOOPING [a] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): onPartChanged() retrieving the interstitial for the part number = 0 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): onPartChanged() 72734525 isInterstitialsSupported true [c] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): sendEvent: experiments: onboarding_unskippable_stories=unskippable_stories [c] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): sendEvent() received reading:null:progress:start == 3.: (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): post(): LOOPING [a] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): sendEventToWPTracking( reading , null , progress , start , [storyid=23888641, partid=72734525, read_percent=0.0] )  
[e] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): item: c, part: 0, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - 97, content? true [e] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): Getting item 1; Total pages: 4 [e] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): item: b, part: -1, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - -1, content? false [e] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): Getting item 0; Total pages: 4 [f] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): finishPageLoad() loadingItem:b, part: -1, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - -1, content? falsenewPage: c, part: 0, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - 97, content? true dir: FROM_SEEK [k] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): Try to check whether the table contains part info with path = /app_MyStories/74150035 # with result = true.: (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): %%%%%%%%% index finished for /app_MyStories/74150035 [k] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): adding part text info to table with partId = /app_MyStories/74150035 [k] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): Try to remove the part info with ID = /app_MyStories/74150035 # and the result = true [k] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): Try to check whether the table contains part info with path = /app_MyStories/74150035 # with result = true [i] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() cursor has 0 [i] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() query = SELECT * FROM OFFLINE_TABLE_NAME WHERE OFFLINE_TABLE_ _id = ? AND OFFLINE_TABLE_ _type = ?  
[i] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() on b type READING_LIST_REMOVAL [e] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): item: b, part: -1, paragraphs 0 - 0, offset: 0 - -1, content? false [e] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): Getting item 0; Total pages: 1 [bx] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): () getFromIndexer() Loaded into buffer. finished [bx] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): () getFromIndexer() Loaded into buffer. finished.: (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): post(): LOOPING [k] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/72734525 [bx] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): () on part AN key= 0-0 [k] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/72734525.: (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): post(): LOOPING [bx] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): (0-0)  
[f] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): createPageModeItemForwards() partIndex=0, paragraphIndex=0, offsetInParagraph=0, content=c, part: 0, paragraphs 0 - -1, offset: 0 - -1, content? true.: (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): removeAllRunnables(): PREPARING [i] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() cursor has 0.: (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): %%%%%%%%% trying to index file with path = /app_MyStories/74150035 file size = 216 [e] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): put() item into cache: 788736/10485760 [f] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): seekToPosition() 0-0, 0 [i] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() query = SELECT * FROM OFFLINE_TABLE_NAME WHERE OFFLINE_TABLE_ _id = ? AND OFFLINE_TABLE_ _type = ?  
[i] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() on b type READING_LIST_CREATE [i] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() cursor has 0 [i] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() query = SELECT * FROM OFFLINE_TABLE_NAME WHERE OFFLINE_TABLE_ _id = ? AND OFFLINE_TABLE_ _type = ?  
[i] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() on a type STORY_REMOVAL [al] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:10 EDT 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 768; Height: 200; inSampleSize: 1 [i] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:09 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() cursor has 0 [i] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:09 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() query = SELECT * FROM OFFLINE_TABLE_NAME WHERE OFFLINE_TABLE_ _id = ? AND OFFLINE_TABLE_ _type = ?  
[i] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:09 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() on a type STORY_ADDITION [i] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:09 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() cursor has 0 [i] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:09 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() query = SELECT * FROM OFFLINE_TABLE_NAME WHERE OFFLINE_TABLE_ _id = ? AND OFFLINE_TABLE_ _type = ?  
[i] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:09 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() on f type STORY_REMOVAL [i] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:09 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() cursor has 0 [i] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:09 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() query = SELECT * FROM OFFLINE_TABLE_NAME WHERE OFFLINE_TABLE_ _id = ? AND OFFLINE_TABLE_ _type = ?  
[i] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:09 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() on f type STORY_ADDITION.: (Sat Oct 04 04:48:09 EDT 2014): onLooperPrepared(): LOOPING [i] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:09 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() cursor has 0 [i] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:09 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() query = SELECT * FROM OFFLINE_TABLE_NAME WHERE OFFLINE_TABLE_ _id = ? AND OFFLINE_TABLE_ _type = ?  
[i] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:09 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() on f type READING_POSITIONS.: (Sat Oct 04 04:48:09 EDT 2014): start(): PREPARING [k] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:09 EDT 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/72734525 [bx] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:09 EDT 2014): ()  
[ReaderActivity] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:09 EDT 2014): finished initialization of reader buffer [bx] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:09 EDT 2014): () numTextFilesIndexed = 1/1 [bx] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:09 EDT 2014): () isLegacyStory false [k] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:09 EDT 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/72734525 [k] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:09 EDT 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/72734525 [bx] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:09 EDT 2014): () creeping [a] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:09 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: apiv2/storytext?id=74150035&include_paragraph_id=1&output=zip&wp_token=36417057%3Ab812be3775e1d6b9d00e3daf320635f1fbcf7220c053b165a1beb26417171db5 [k] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:09 EDT 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/72734525 [bx] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:09 EDT 2014): () on part AN key= 0-0 [bx] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:09 EDT 2014): () on AN = 0-0.: (Sat Oct 04 04:48:09 EDT 2014): post(): LOOPING [ReaderActivity] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:09 EDT 2014): initial position, paragraph: 0 offset: 0 [k] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:09 EDT 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() successfully fetched info /app_Stories/72734525 [k] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:09 EDT 2014): Getting the paragraph text info for part with ID = /app_Stories/72734525 - b582f51d3dfc0249c449bb4429e53454 0 147#  
[k] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:09 EDT 2014): Try to check whether the table contains part info with path = /app_MyStories/72734525 # with result = true [k] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:09 EDT 2014): Try to check whether the table contains part info with path = /app_Stories/72734525 # with result = true.: (Sat Oct 04 04:48:09 EDT 2014): %%%%%%%%% index finished for /app_MyStories/72734525 [k] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:09 EDT 2014): adding part text info to table with partId = /app_MyStories/72734525 [k] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:09 EDT 2014): Try to remove the part info with ID = /app_MyStories/72734525 # and the result = true.: (Sat Oct 04 04:48:09 EDT 2014): %%%%%%%%% index finished for /app_Stories/72734525 [k] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:09 EDT 2014): adding part text info to table with partId = /app_Stories/72734525 [k] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:09 EDT 2014): Try to check whether the table contains part info with path = /app_Stories/72734525 # with result = false [k] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:09 EDT 2014): Try to check whether the table contains part info with path = /app_MyStories/72734525 # with result = true [e] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:09 EDT 2014): put() item into cache: 379136/10485760.: (Sat Oct 04 04:48:09 EDT 2014): %%%%%%%%% trying to index file with path = /app_Stories/72734525 file size = 147.: (Sat Oct 04 04:48:09 EDT 2014): %%%%%%%%% trying to index file with path = /app_MyStories/72734525 file size = 147 [al] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:09 EDT 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 33; Height: 52; inSampleSize: 8 [al] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:09 EDT 2014): lazyLoadImage() . == it is downloaded from web [e] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:09 EDT 2014): put() item into cache: 475136/10485760 [al] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:09 EDT 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 115; Height: 190; inSampleSize: 2 [al] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:09 EDT 2014): lazyLoadImage() . == it is downloaded from web [a] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:09 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: . [a] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:09 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: apiv2/storytext?id=72734525&output=text_zip&include_paragraph_id=1&wp_token=36417057%3Ab812be3775e1d6b9d00e3daf320635f1fbcf7220c053b165a1beb26417171db5 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:09 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: . [a] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:09 EDT 2014): Passed a bad initial selection! Falling back on first Part.  
[j] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:09 EDT 2014): download single text for apiv2/storytext?id=72734525&output=text_zip&include_paragraph_id=1 to file /app_Stories/72734525 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:09 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: apiv2/storytext?id=72734525&include_paragraph_id=1&output=zip&wp_token=36417057%3Ab812be3775e1d6b9d00e3daf320635f1fbcf7220c053b165a1beb26417171db5 [k] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:09 EDT 2014): fetchPartTextInfoByPath() UNABLE TO FETCH INFO /app_Stories/72734525 [bx] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:08 EDT 2014): () [ReaderActivity] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:08 EDT 2014): start story with part progress: 0.0.: (Sat Oct 04 04:48:08 EDT 2014): onLooperPrepared(): LOOPING [a] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:08 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: api/v3/story_parts/72734525?drafts=0&include_deleted=1&fields=id%2CvoteCount%2CcommentCount%2Cvoted%2CreadCount%2CphotoUrl%2CvideoId&wp_token=36417057%3Ab812be3775e1d6b9d00e3daf320635f1fbcf7220c053b165a1beb26417171db5.: (Sat Oct 04 04:48:08 EDT 2014): start(): PREPARING.: (Sat Oct 04 04:48:08 EDT 2014): start(): UNINITIALIZED [bx] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:08 EDT 2014): ReaderParagraphBuffer() constructed w/ story One last goodbye parts 1 [ReaderActivity] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:08 EDT 2014): start initialization of reader buffer [ReaderActivity] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:08 EDT 2014): setting current part: 72734525 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:08 EDT 2014): saveStoryToDb() finished One last goodbye [a] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:08 EDT 2014): saveStoryToDb() ADDED PART 262 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:08 EDT 2014): saveStoryToDb() PART DOES NOT EXIST ADDING IT [a] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:08 EDT 2014): saveStoryToDb() updating AN [a] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:08 EDT 2014): saveStoryToDb() adding parts [o] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:08 EDT 2014): addStory() on 23888641 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:08 EDT 2014): saveStoryToDb() story doesn't exist. Adding it to database [a] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:08 EDT 2014): saveStoryToDb() One last goodbye markNewParts false [a] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:08 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: api/v3/users/taco_chick/stories?drafts=1&fields=stories%28id%2Ctitle%2Clength%2CcreateDate%2CmodifyDate%2CvoteCount%2CreadCount%2CcommentCount%2Clanguage%2Cuser%2Cdescription%2Ccover%2Ccompleted%2Ccategories%2Ctags%2CnumParts%2CreadingPosition%2Cdeleted%2Cparts%28id%2Ctitle%2Cdraft%2CvoteCount%2CcommentCount%2CvideoId%2CreadCount%2CphotoUrl%2CmodifyDate%2Clength%2Cvoted%2Cdeleted%29%29%2CnextUrl&wp_token=36417057%3Ab812be3775e1d6b9d00e3daf320635f1fbcf7220c053b165a1beb26417171db5 [f] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:08 EDT 2014): Downloading remote changes [i] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:08 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() cursor has 0 [i] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:08 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() query = SELECT * FROM OFFLINE_TABLE_NAME WHERE OFFLINE_TABLE_ _id = ? AND OFFLINE_TABLE_ _type = ?  
[i] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:08 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() on f type UNSYNCED_STORY_COVER [i] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:08 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() cursor has 0 [i] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:08 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() query = SELECT * FROM OFFLINE_TABLE_NAME WHERE OFFLINE_TABLE_ _id = ? AND OFFLINE_TABLE_ _type = ?  
[i] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:08 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() on f type SYNCED_STORY_COVER [f] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:08 EDT 2014): Syncing my works in syncMyWorks()  
[cp] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:08 EDT 2014): getMyWorksState()  
[f] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:08 EDT 2014): syncMyLibrary() notifying of sync complete [ax] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:08 EDT 2014): Returning logged 1 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:08 EDT 2014): sendTimingToGA( system , 4088 , elapse , timing_library_sync )  
[f] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:08 EDT 2014): syncMyLibrary() wrapping up sync [f] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:08 EDT 2014): syncMyLibrary() finished 0 syncMessage null [f] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:08 EDT 2014): syncMyLibrary() finished 0 [i] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:08 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() cursor has 0 [i] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:08 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() query = SELECT * FROM OFFLINE_TABLE_NAME WHERE OFFLINE_TABLE_ _id = ? AND OFFLINE_TABLE_ _type = ?  
[i] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:08 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() on f type STORY_REMOVAL [f] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:08 EDT 2014): checkDownloadedLibrary() finished coverDownloads = 0 metaDataDownloaded = 0 missingPartsDownload = 0 [f] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:08 EDT 2014): checkDownloadedLibrary() DOWNLOAD DONE for Revelation (Trinity Book 1)  
[f] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:08 EDT 2014): checkDownloadedLibrary() on Revelation (Trinity Book 1) id(9434582) GemmaHumphrey [f] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:08 EDT 2014): checkDownloadedLibrary() DOWNLOAD DONE for Time To Heal [COMPLETED]  
[f] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:08 EDT 2014): checkDownloadedLibrary() on Time To Heal [COMPLETED] id(7286995) RaziaSultana [f] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:08 EDT 2014): checkDownloadedLibrary() DOWNLOAD DONE for Elemental academy [a] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:07 EDT 2014): ActivityOnStop( ParseDeepLinkActivity)  
[a] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:07 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: api/v3/stories/23888641?drafts=0&include_deleted=1&fields=id%2Ctitle%2Clength%2CcreateDate%2CmodifyDate%2CvoteCount%2CreadCount%2CcommentCount%2Clanguage%2Cuser%2Cdescription%2Ccover%2Ccompleted%2Ccategories%2CnumParts%2CreadingPosition%2Cdeleted%2Cparts%28id%2Ctitle%2CvoteCount%2CcommentCount%2CvideoId%2CreadCount%2CphotoUrl%2CmodifyDate%2Clength%2Cvoted%2Cdeleted%2Cbonus_content%2Ccast%2Cdedication%29&wp_token=36417057%3Ab812be3775e1d6b9d00e3daf320635f1fbcf7220c053b165a1beb26417171db5 [k] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:07 EDT 2014): request api/v3/stories/23888641?drafts=0&include_deleted=1&fields=id%2Ctitle%2Clength%2CcreateDate%2CmodifyDate%2CvoteCount%2CreadCount%2CcommentCount%2Clanguage%2Cuser%2Cdescription%2Ccover%2Ccompleted%2Ccategories%2CnumParts%2CreadingPosition%2Cdeleted%2Cparts%28id%2Ctitle%2CvoteCount%2CcommentCount%2CvideoId%2CreadCount%2CphotoUrl%2CmodifyDate%2Clength%2Cvoted%2Cdeleted%2Cbonus_content%2Ccast%2Cdedication%29 [f] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:07 EDT 2014): checkDownloadedLibrary() on Elemental academy id(16759246) Secret_27 [bq] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:07 EDT 2014): Story was null, downloading it ====== 23888641 [f] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:07 EDT 2014): checkDownloadedLibrary() DOWNLOAD DONE for Why Wattpad Drives Me Crazy [bq] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:07 EDT 2014): Attempting to load story from db == 23888641.: (Sat Oct 04 04:48:07 EDT 2014): post(): LOOPING [e] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:07 EDT 2014): put() item into cache: 372736/10485760 [e] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:07 EDT 2014): put() item into cache: 270336/10485760 [al] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:07 EDT 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 70; Height: 135; inSampleSize: 2 [e] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:07 EDT 2014): put() item into cache: 167936/10485760 [al] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:07 EDT 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 70; Height: 135; inSampleSize: 2 [bp] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:07 EDT 2014): Setting subscriber 'screen on' lock on.  
[al] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:07 EDT 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 70; Height: 135; inSampleSize: 2 [o] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:07 EDT 2014): getRecentlyReadStories() cursor has 3 [e] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:07 EDT 2014): put() item into cache: 65536/10485760 [e] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:07 EDT 2014): contains() useravatar/taco_chick.128. , 0x0. falling back to raw dimensions [e] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:07 EDT 2014): contains() useravatar/taco_chick.128. , 0x0. falling back to raw dimensions [o] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:07 EDT 2014): getRecentlyReadStories() cursor has 3 [e] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:07 EDT 2014): contains() useravatar/taco_chick.128. , 0x0. falling back to raw dimensions [c] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:07 EDT 2014): Heart attached to ReaderActivity [a] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:06 EDT 2014): ActivityOnStart( ReaderActivity )  
.: (Sat Oct 04 04:48:06 EDT 2014): start(): UNINITIALIZED [ReaderActivity] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:06 EDT 2014): Initializing readerUI [ReaderActivity] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:06 EDT 2014): creating readerCallback [b] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:06 EDT 2014): adding 23 categories to DB [b] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:06 EDT 2014): emptyCategories 23 rows deleted.: (Sat Oct 04 04:48:06 EDT 2014): onLooperPrepared(): LOOPING.: (Sat Oct 04 04:48:06 EDT 2014): start(): PREPARING.: (Sat Oct 04 04:48:06 EDT 2014): start(): UNINITIALIZED.: (Sat Oct 04 04:48:06 EDT 2014): onLooperPrepared(): LOOPING.: (Sat Oct 04 04:48:06 EDT 2014): start(): PREPARING.: (Sat Oct 04 04:48:06 EDT 2014): start(): UNINITIALIZED [a] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:06 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: api/v3/categories?language=1&fields=-name_english&wp_token=36417057%3Ab812be3775e1d6b9d00e3daf320635f1fbcf7220c053b165a1beb26417171db5 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:06 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: v4/categories?wp_token=36417057%3Ab812be3775e1d6b9d00e3daf320635f1fbcf7220c053b165a1beb26417171db5 [f] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:06 EDT 2014): checkDownloadedLibrary() on Why Wattpad Drives Me Crazy id(15466316) genie_us [f] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:06 EDT 2014): checkDownloadedLibrary() DOWNLOAD DONE for Ninjago's Awesome Truth or Dare [a] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: api/v3/users/taco_chick?wp_token=36417057%3Ab812be3775e1d6b9d00e3daf320635f1fbcf7220c053b165a1beb26417171db5 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): ActivityOnCreate( ReaderActivity )  
[av] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): Could not coerce {"max_stories":200} to boolean. Value was under library in {"use_ssl":true,"native_story_info":false,"interstitials":true,"comm_v1":true,"new_relic":true,"feedback":false,"native_search":true,"stories":{"max_parts":200},"auto_archive":true,"library":{"max_stories":200},"private_messaging":true,"emojis":false,"track_local_notifications":true,"story_category_promotion":false}  
[av] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): Could not coerce {"max_parts":200} to boolean. Value was under stories in {"use_ssl":true,"native_story_info":false,"interstitials":true,"comm_v1":true,"new_relic":true,"feedback":false,"native_search":true,"stories":{"max_parts":200},"auto_archive":true,"library":{"max_stories":200},"private_messaging":true,"emojis":false,"track_local_notifications":true,"story_category_promotion":false}  
[c] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): sendEventsToServer() finished sending: 1 [f] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): checkDownloadedLibrary() on Ninjago's Awesome Truth or Dare id(13055794) SAO_Claire [f] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): checkDownloadedLibrary() DOWNLOAD DONE for Ways 2 Annoy People [f] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): checkDownloadedLibrary() on Ways 2 Annoy People id(16559411) angelinapopstar [f] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): checkDownloadedLibrary() beginning checks on stories list...  
[f] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): checkDownloadedLibrary() [o] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): fetchAllStoriesInList() arraylist has 6 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: api/event?wp_token=36417057%3Ab812be3775e1d6b9d00e3daf320635f1fbcf7220c053b165a1beb26417171db5 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: apiv2/validateauthtoken?wp_token=36417057%3Ab812be3775e1d6b9d00e3daf320635f1fbcf7220c053b165a1beb26417171db5.: (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): post(): LOOPING [c] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): sendEvent: experiments: onboarding_unskippable_stories=unskippable_stories [a] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): retrieveFeatureFlags() server response {"use_ssl":true,"native_story_info":false,"interstitials":true,"comm_v1":true,"new_relic":true,"feedback":false,"native_search":true,"stories":{"max_parts":200},"auto_archive":true,"library":{"max_stories":200},"private_messaging":true,"emojis":false,"track_local_notifications":true,"story_category_promotion":false}  
for url: api/v3/internal/features?platform=android&version=4.10.2 [h] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): updatedKey 374841620 into db!  
[c] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): sendEvent() received deeplink:acquisition:null:read == 3 [o] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): fetchAllStoriesInList() arraylist has 6.: (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): post(): LOOPING [a] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): sendEventToWPTracking( deeplink , acquisition , null , read , [storyid=23888641, partid=72734525, source=email-uploaded_story] )  
[ax] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): Returning logged 1 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): sendEventToGA( acquisition , email-uploaded_story|null , 72734525-one-last-goodbye-an?utm_source=email-uploaded_story , 0 )  
[h] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): updatedKey 378728295 into db!  
[o] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): fetchAllStoriesInList() cursor has 6 [o] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): fetchAllStoriesInList() query = SELECT * FROM library_stories, stories_list_table WHERE library_ = stories_list_ AND stories_list_ = ? ORDER BY library_ _opened DESC [o] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): fetchAllStoriesInList() on list 1337 sort true sortMode 2 [f] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): getAdapterStories() 0,0 [f] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): doSyncStoriesAndParts() going to checkDownloadedLibrary with lib size 6 [n] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): getStoryIdsInList() returning 13055794 [n] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): getStoryIdsInList() returning 15466316 [n] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): getStoryIdsInList() returning 9434582 [n] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): getStoryIdsInList() returning 16559411 [h] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): clearAllInboxItems() deleted 2 items [n] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): getStoryIdsInList() returning 7286995 [n] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): getStoryIdsInList() returning 16759246 [g] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): saveRegistrationToken()... APA91bEmEWLxFO73sIv9QwSbSqaTRSVZ3hkechgritRkYEwKxeBHl5aup3duxtXFjodvVEA1lDRHY3aW4qUtAXYVPy9XkiOACb4_-L6SwiAg47wazzhhzMAyYoQfu_fH_iJkRWTK4IwZwjhiop_GNnrVEIehsJCiPA [o] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): fetchAllStoriesInList() cursor has 6 [n] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): getStoryIdsInList() 1337 [f] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): doSyncStoriesAndParts() going to checkDownloadedLibrary now [b] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): getNotificationSettings() response {"settings":[{"value":"1","setting":"vote_notification","type":"push","id":132559841},{"value":"1","setting":"story_upload","type":"push","id":132559842},{"value":"1","setting":"wattpad_hq","type":"push","id":132559843},{"value":"1","setting":"comment_reply","type":"push","id":132559844},{"value":"1","setting":"new_followers","type":"push","id":132559845},{"value":"1","setting":"new_comment","type":"push","id":132559846},{"value":"1","setting":"new_message","type":"push","id":132559847},{"value":"1","setting":"private_message","type":"push","id":132559848},{"value":"1","setting":"new_dedication","type":"push","id":132559849}]}  
[h] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): DB version before creating cache: 72 [h] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): CREATING CACHE ON LIST OF SIZE 2 [o] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): fetchAllStoriesInList() query = SELECT * FROM library_stories, stories_list_table WHERE library_ = stories_list_ AND stories_list_ = ?  
[o] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): fetchAllStoriesInList() on list 1337 sort false sortMode -1 [f] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): doSyncStoriesAndParts() finished. notifying 0 stories on the client [b] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): Creating new thread 8 [GCMReceiver] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): GCMReceiver onReceive HANDLING REGISTERATION [f] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): getAdapterStories() 0,0 [f] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): doSyncStoriesAndParts() added parts 0 [f] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): doSyncStoriesAndParts() updating existing parts 0 [f] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): doSyncStoriesAndParts() removed parts on client: 0 [f] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): doSyncStoriesAndParts() updated stories meta data for 0 [f] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): doSyncStoriesAndParts() added 0 stories to the client [f] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): doSyncStoriesAndParts() removed 0 stories from client [f] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): doSyncStoriesAndParts() response is {"last_sync_timestamp":1412412484,"changes":[]}  
[b] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): Creating new thread 7 [NetworkUtils] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): NOTIFYING listeners of new NetworkType = NetworkTypeWifi (previousNetworkType=NetworkTypeUnknown)  
[NetworkUtils] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:05 EDT 2014): onReceive( . _CHANGE)  
[a] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:04 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: api/v3/story_parts/72734525?fields=groupId&wp_token=36417057%3Ab812be3775e1d6b9d00e3daf320635f1fbcf7220c053b165a1beb26417171db5.: (Sat Oct 04 04:48:04 EDT 2014): post(): LOOPING [k] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:04 EDT 2014): Attempting to handle WebHttpDeeplink with Url: 72734525-one-last-goodbye-an?utm_source=email-uploaded_story [c] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:04 EDT 2014): Heart attached to ParseDeepLinkActivity [a] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:04 EDT 2014): ActivityOnStart( ParseDeepLinkActivity )  
[b] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:04 EDT 2014): Creating new thread 6 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:04 EDT 2014): ActivityOnCreate( ParseDeepLinkActivity )  
[a] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:04 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: v4/users/taco_chick/library/changes?last_sync_timestamp=1412410961&wp_token=36417057%3Ab812be3775e1d6b9d00e3daf320635f1fbcf7220c053b165a1beb26417171db5.: (Sat Oct 04 04:48:04 EDT 2014): post(): LOOPING [f] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:04 EDT 2014): doSyncStoriesAndParts() url is v4/users/taco_chick/library/changes?last_sync_timestamp=1412410961 [f] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:04 EDT 2014): doSyncStoriesAndParts() timestamp 1412410961 actual time is 1412412484 [i] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:04 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() cursor has 0 [i] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:04 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() query = SELECT * FROM OFFLINE_TABLE_NAME WHERE OFFLINE_TABLE_ _id = ? AND OFFLINE_TABLE_ _type = ?  
[i] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:04 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() on f type STORY_REMOVAL [i] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:04 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() cursor has 0 [i] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:04 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() query = SELECT * FROM OFFLINE_TABLE_NAME WHERE OFFLINE_TABLE_ _id = ? AND OFFLINE_TABLE_ _type = ?  
[i] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:04 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() on f type STORY_ADDITION [a] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:04 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: api/v3/users/taco_chick/settings?type=push&wp_token=36417057%3Ab812be3775e1d6b9d00e3daf320635f1fbcf7220c053b165a1beb26417171db5 [b] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:04 EDT 2014): getNotificationSettings() request api/v3/users/taco_chick/settings?type=push [b] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:04 EDT 2014): getNotificationSettings() push [b] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:04 EDT 2014): Creating new thread 5 [f] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:04 EDT 2014): syncMyLibrary() downloaded library already - doSyncStoriesAndParts()  
[f] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:04 EDT 2014): syncMyLibrary() begin syncing...  
[f] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:04 EDT 2014): syncMyLibrary() starting [a] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:04 EDT 2014): [ version , 4.10.2 ]  
[a] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:04 EDT 2014): [ platform , android ]  
[a] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:04 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: api/v3/internal/features?platform=android&version=4.10.2&wp_token=36417057%3Ab812be3775e1d6b9d00e3daf320635f1fbcf7220c053b165a1beb26417171db5 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:04 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: api/v3/users/taco_chick/following?fields=users%28username%2Cavatar%29%2CnextUrl&wp_token=36417057%3Ab812be3775e1d6b9d00e3daf320635f1fbcf7220c053b165a1beb26417171db5 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:04 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: api/v3/users/taco_chick/inbox?limit=20&wp_token=36417057%3Ab812be3775e1d6b9d00e3daf320635f1fbcf7220c053b165a1beb26417171db5 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:04 EDT 2014): getLoggedInUser() LOADING FROM SHARED PREFS [b] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:04 EDT 2014): Creating new thread 4 [g] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:04 EDT 2014): registeringPushNotification()...  
[a] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:04 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: api/v3/internal/features?wp_token=36417057%3Ab812be3775e1d6b9d00e3daf320635f1fbcf7220c053b165a1beb26417171db5.: (Sat Oct 04 04:48:04 EDT 2014): post(): LOOPING [e] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:04 EDT 2014): Cache limit set to 10485760 bytes [b] : (Sat Oct 04 04:48:04 EDT 2014): Creating new thread 3 [al] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:07 EDT 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 158; Height: 245; inSampleSize: 1 [al] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:07 EDT 2014): lazyLoadImage() . == it is downloaded from web [a] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:07 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: ..: (Sat Oct 04 03:58:07 EDT 2014): post(): LOOPING [a] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:07 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: ..: (Sat Oct 04 03:58:07 EDT 2014): post(): LOOPING [e] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:07 EDT 2014): put() item into cache: 2907136/10485760 [al] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:07 EDT 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 50; Height: 105; inSampleSize: 4 [e] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:07 EDT 2014): put() item into cache: 2881536/10485760 [e] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:07 EDT 2014): put() item into cache: 2855936/10485760 [al] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:07 EDT 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 50; Height: 105; inSampleSize: 4 [al] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:07 EDT 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 50; Height: 105; inSampleSize: 4 [o] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:07 EDT 2014): getRecentlyReadStories() cursor has 3 [o] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:07 EDT 2014): getRecentlyReadStories() cursor has 3 [e] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:07 EDT 2014): get() useravatar/taco_chick.128. , 0x0. falling back to raw dimensions [e] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:07 EDT 2014): contains() useravatar/taco_chick.128. , 0x0. falling back to raw dimensions [c] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:07 EDT 2014): Heart attached to MyStoriesActivity [a] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:06 EDT 2014): ActivityOnStart( MyStoriesActivity )  
[a] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:06 EDT 2014): ActivityOnCreate( MyStoriesActivity )  
[k] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:03 EDT 2014): Try to check whether the table contains part info with path = /app_MyStories/72734525 # with result = true [k] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:03 EDT 2014): Try to check whether the table contains part info with path = /app_MyStories/74150035 # with result = true.: (Sat Oct 04 03:58:03 EDT 2014): %%%%%%%%% index finished for /app_MyStories/74150035.: (Sat Oct 04 03:58:03 EDT 2014): %%%%%%%%% index finished for /app_MyStories/72734525 [k] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:03 EDT 2014): adding part text info to table with partId = /app_MyStories/72734525 [k] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:03 EDT 2014): Try to remove the part info with ID = /app_MyStories/72734525 # and the result = true [k] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:03 EDT 2014): adding part text info to table with partId = /app_MyStories/74150035 [k] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:03 EDT 2014): Try to remove the part info with ID = /app_MyStories/74150035 # and the result = true [k] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:03 EDT 2014): Try to check whether the table contains part info with path = /app_MyStories/74150035 # with result = true [k] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:03 EDT 2014): Try to check whether the table contains part info with path = /app_MyStories/72734525 # with result = true [i] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:03 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() cursor has 0 [i] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:03 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() query = SELECT * FROM OFFLINE_TABLE_NAME WHERE OFFLINE_TABLE_ _id = ? AND OFFLINE_TABLE_ _type = ?  
[i] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:03 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() on b type READING_LIST_REMOVAL [i] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:03 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() cursor has 0 [i] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:03 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() query = SELECT * FROM OFFLINE_TABLE_NAME WHERE OFFLINE_TABLE_ _id = ? AND OFFLINE_TABLE_ _type = ?  
[i] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:03 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() on b type READING_LIST_CREATE [i] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:03 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() cursor has 0 [i] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:03 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() query = SELECT * FROM OFFLINE_TABLE_NAME WHERE OFFLINE_TABLE_ _id = ? AND OFFLINE_TABLE_ _type = ?  
[i] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:03 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() on a type STORY_REMOVAL [i] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:03 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() cursor has 0 [i] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:03 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() query = SELECT * FROM OFFLINE_TABLE_NAME WHERE OFFLINE_TABLE_ _id = ? AND OFFLINE_TABLE_ _type = ?  
[i] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:03 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() on a type STORY_ADDITION [i] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:03 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() cursor has 0 [i] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:03 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() query = SELECT * FROM OFFLINE_TABLE_NAME WHERE OFFLINE_TABLE_ _id = ? AND OFFLINE_TABLE_ _type = ?  
[i] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:03 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() on f type STORY_REMOVAL [i] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:03 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() cursor has 0 [i] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:03 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() query = SELECT * FROM OFFLINE_TABLE_NAME WHERE OFFLINE_TABLE_ _id = ? AND OFFLINE_TABLE_ _type = ?  
[i] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:03 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() on f type STORY_ADDITION [i] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:03 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() cursor has 0 [i] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:03 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() query = SELECT * FROM OFFLINE_TABLE_NAME WHERE OFFLINE_TABLE_ _id = ? AND OFFLINE_TABLE_ _type = ?  
[i] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:03 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() on f type READING_POSITIONS.: (Sat Oct 04 03:58:03 EDT 2014): %%%%%%%%% trying to index file with path = /app_MyStories/74150035 file size = 216.: (Sat Oct 04 03:58:03 EDT 2014): %%%%%%%%% trying to index file with path = /app_MyStories/72734525 file size = 147 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:02 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: apiv2/storytext?id=74150035&include_paragraph_id=1&output=zip&wp_token=36417057%3Ab812be3775e1d6b9d00e3daf320635f1fbcf7220c053b165a1beb26417171db5.: (Sat Oct 04 03:58:02 EDT 2014): post(): LOOPING [a] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:02 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: apiv2/storytext?id=72734525&include_paragraph_id=1&output=zip&wp_token=36417057%3Ab812be3775e1d6b9d00e3daf320635f1fbcf7220c053b165a1beb26417171db5.: (Sat Oct 04 03:58:02 EDT 2014): post(): LOOPING [a] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:02 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: api/v3/users/taco_chick/stories?drafts=1&fields=stories%28id%2Ctitle%2Clength%2CcreateDate%2CmodifyDate%2CvoteCount%2CreadCount%2CcommentCount%2Clanguage%2Cuser%2Cdescription%2Ccover%2Ccompleted%2Ccategories%2Ctags%2CnumParts%2CreadingPosition%2Cdeleted%2Cparts%28id%2Ctitle%2Cdraft%2CvoteCount%2CcommentCount%2CvideoId%2CreadCount%2CphotoUrl%2CmodifyDate%2Clength%2Cvoted%2Cdeleted%29%29%2CnextUrl&wp_token=36417057%3Ab812be3775e1d6b9d00e3daf320635f1fbcf7220c053b165a1beb26417171db5.: (Sat Oct 04 03:58:02 EDT 2014): post(): LOOPING [f] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:02 EDT 2014): Downloading remote changes [i] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:02 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() cursor has 0 [i] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:02 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() query = SELECT * FROM OFFLINE_TABLE_NAME WHERE OFFLINE_TABLE_ _id = ? AND OFFLINE_TABLE_ _type = ?  
[i] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:02 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() on f type UNSYNCED_STORY_COVER [i] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:02 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() cursor has 0 [AppState] : (Sat Oct 04 04:22:41 EDT 2014): Registering text file observer on /app_MyStories [a] : (Sat Oct 04 04:22:41 EDT 2014): onApplicationOnCreate()  
[b] : (Sat Oct 04 04:22:41 EDT 2014): Creating new thread 2 [i] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:02 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() query = SELECT * FROM OFFLINE_TABLE_NAME WHERE OFFLINE_TABLE_ _id = ? AND OFFLINE_TABLE_ _type = ?  
[i] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:02 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() on f type SYNCED_STORY_COVER [f] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:02 EDT 2014): Syncing my works in syncMyWorks()  
[cp] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:02 EDT 2014): getMyWorksState()  
[LibraryActivity] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:02 EDT 2014): onSyncComplete() MY LIBRARY [f] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:02 EDT 2014): syncMyLibrary() notifying of sync complete [ax] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:02 EDT 2014): Returning logged 1 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:02 EDT 2014): sendTimingToGA( system , 5350 , elapse , timing_library_sync )  
[f] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:02 EDT 2014): syncMyLibrary() wrapping up sync [f] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:02 EDT 2014): syncMyLibrary() finished 0 syncMessage null [f] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:02 EDT 2014): syncMyLibrary() finished 0 [i] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:02 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() cursor has 0 [i] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:02 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() query = SELECT * FROM OFFLINE_TABLE_NAME WHERE OFFLINE_TABLE_ _id = ? AND OFFLINE_TABLE_ _type = ?  
[i] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:02 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() on f type STORY_REMOVAL [f] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:02 EDT 2014): checkDownloadedLibrary() finished coverDownloads = 0 metaDataDownloaded = 0 missingPartsDownload = 0 [f] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:02 EDT 2014): checkDownloadedLibrary() DOWNLOAD DONE for Revelation (Trinity Book 1)  
[f] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:01 EDT 2014): checkDownloadedLibrary() on Revelation (Trinity Book 1) id(9434582) GemmaHumphrey [f] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:01 EDT 2014): checkDownloadedLibrary() DOWNLOAD DONE for Time To Heal [COMPLETED]  
[f] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:00 EDT 2014): checkDownloadedLibrary() on Time To Heal [COMPLETED] id(7286995) RaziaSultana [f] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:00 EDT 2014): checkDownloadedLibrary() DOWNLOAD DONE for Elemental academy [e] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:00 EDT 2014): put() item into cache: 2830336/10485760 [e] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:00 EDT 2014): put() item into cache: 2420736/10485760 [al] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:00 EDT 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 158; Height: 245; inSampleSize: 1 [e] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:00 EDT 2014): put() item into cache: 2011136/10485760 [al] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:00 EDT 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 158; Height: 245; inSampleSize: 1 [al] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:00 EDT 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 158; Height: 245; inSampleSize: 1 [e] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:00 EDT 2014): put() item into cache: 1601536/10485760 [e] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:00 EDT 2014): put() item into cache: 1191936/10485760 [al] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:00 EDT 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 158; Height: 245; inSampleSize: 1 [al] : (Sat Oct 04 03:58:00 EDT 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 158; Height: 245; inSampleSize: 1 [f] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:59 EDT 2014): checkDownloadedLibrary() on Elemental academy id(16759246) Secret_27 [f] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:59 EDT 2014): checkDownloadedLibrary() DOWNLOAD DONE for Why Wattpad Drives Me Crazy [e] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:59 EDT 2014): put() item into cache: 782336/10485760 [al] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:59 EDT 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 158; Height: 245; inSampleSize: 1 [LibraryActivity] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:59 EDT 2014): 6 stories being added to UI.: (Sat Oct 04 03:57:59 EDT 2014): post(): LOOPING [LibraryActivity] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:59 EDT 2014): onUiInitialized() libstories isnt empty! paginating.: (Sat Oct 04 04:48:04 EDT 2014): onLooperPrepared(): LOOPING [o] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:59 EDT 2014): fetchAllStoriesInList() arraylist has 6 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:59 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: api/v3/users/taco_chick/notifications?fields=unreadTotal&wp_token=36417057%3Ab812be3775e1d6b9d00e3daf320635f1fbcf7220c053b165a1beb26417171db5.: (Sat Oct 04 03:57:59 EDT 2014): post(): LOOPING [o] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:59 EDT 2014): fetchAllStoriesInList() cursor has 6 [o] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:59 EDT 2014): fetchAllStoriesInList() query = SELECT * FROM library_stories, stories_list_table WHERE library_ = stories_list_ AND stories_list_ = ? ORDER BY library_ _opened DESC LIMIT 0, 20 [o] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:59 EDT 2014): fetchAllStoriesInList() on list 1337 sort true sortMode 2 [f] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:59 EDT 2014): getAdapterStories() 20,0 [ax] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:59 EDT 2014): Returning logged 1 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:59 EDT 2014): sendTimingToGA( system , 3056 , elapse , timing_app_start )  
[LibraryActivity] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:59 EDT 2014): onUiInitialized() firstLaunch true [LibraryActivity] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:59 EDT 2014): Library resuming.: (Sat Oct 04 03:57:59 EDT 2014): post(): LOOPING [LibraryActivity] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:59 EDT 2014): onUiInitialized() running [e] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:59 EDT 2014): put() item into cache: 372736/10485760 [e] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:59 EDT 2014): put() item into cache: 270336/10485760 [e] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:59 EDT 2014): put() item into cache: 167936/10485760 [al] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:59 EDT 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 70; Height: 135; inSampleSize: 2 [al] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:59 EDT 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 70; Height: 135; inSampleSize: 2 [al] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:59 EDT 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 70; Height: 135; inSampleSize: 2 [o] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:59 EDT 2014): getRecentlyReadStories() cursor has 3 [e] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:58 EDT 2014): put() item into cache: 65536/10485760 [b] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:58 EDT 2014): adding 23 categories to DB [b] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:58 EDT 2014): emptyCategories 23 rows deleted [o] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:58 EDT 2014): getRecentlyReadStories() cursor has 3 [e] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:58 EDT 2014): contains() useravatar/taco_chick.128. , 0x0. falling back to raw dimensions [e] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:58 EDT 2014): contains() useravatar/taco_chick.128. , 0x0. falling back to raw dimensions [e] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:58 EDT 2014): contains() useravatar/taco_chick.128. , 0x0. falling back to raw dimensions.: (Sat Oct 04 03:57:58 EDT 2014): onLooperPrepared(): LOOPING [c] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:58 EDT 2014): Heart attached to LibraryActivity [a] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:58 EDT 2014): ActivityOnStart( LibraryActivity )  
.: (Sat Oct 04 03:57:58 EDT 2014): start(): PREPARING.: (Sat Oct 04 03:57:58 EDT 2014): start(): UNINITIALIZED [a] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:58 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: api/v3/categories?language=1&fields=-name_english&wp_token=36417057%3Ab812be3775e1d6b9d00e3daf320635f1fbcf7220c053b165a1beb26417171db5.: (Sat Oct 04 03:57:58 EDT 2014): post(): LOOPING [f] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:58 EDT 2014): checkDownloadedLibrary() on Why Wattpad Drives Me Crazy id(15466316) genie_us [f] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:58 EDT 2014): checkDownloadedLibrary() DOWNLOAD DONE for Ninjago's Awesome Truth or Dare [a] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:58 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: v4/categories?wp_token=36417057%3Ab812be3775e1d6b9d00e3daf320635f1fbcf7220c053b165a1beb26417171db5.: (Sat Oct 04 03:57:58 EDT 2014): post(): LOOPING [h] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): updatedKey 374841620 into db!  
[f] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): checkDownloadedLibrary() on Ninjago's Awesome Truth or Dare id(13055794) SAO_Claire [f] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): checkDownloadedLibrary() DOWNLOAD DONE for Ways 2 Annoy People [h] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): updatedKey 378728295 into db!  
[a] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: api/v3/users/taco_chick?wp_token=36417057%3Ab812be3775e1d6b9d00e3daf320635f1fbcf7220c053b165a1beb26417171db5.: (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): post(): LOOPING [h] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): clearAllInboxItems() deleted 2 items [h] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): DB version before creating cache: 72 [h] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): CREATING CACHE ON LIST OF SIZE 2 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): ActivityOnCreate( LibraryActivity )  
[o] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): fetchAllStoriesInList() arraylist has 6 [o] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): fetchAllStoriesInList() cursor has 6 [g] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): saveRegistrationToken()... APA91bEmEWLxFO73sIv9QwSbSqaTRSVZ3hkechgritRkYEwKxeBHl5aup3duxtXFjodvVEA1lDRHY3aW4qUtAXYVPy9XkiOACb4_-L6SwiAg47wazzhhzMAyYoQfu_fH_iJkRWTK4IwZwjhiop_GNnrVEIehsJCiPA [o] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): fetchAllStoriesInList() query = SELECT * FROM library_stories, stories_list_table WHERE library_ = stories_list_ AND stories_list_ = ?  
[o] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): fetchAllStoriesInList() on list 1337 sort false sortMode -1 [f] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): getAdapterStories() 0,0.: (Sat Oct 04 04:22:41 EDT 2014): start(): UNINITIALIZED.: (Sat Oct 04 04:22:41 EDT 2014): start(): PREPARING [GCMReceiver] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): GCMReceiver onReceive HANDLING REGISTERATION [NetworkUtils] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): NOTIFYING listeners of new NetworkType = NetworkTypeWifi (previousNetworkType=NetworkTypeUnknown)  
[NetworkUtils] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): onReceive( . _CHANGE)  
[f] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): checkDownloadedLibrary() on Ways 2 Annoy People id(16559411) angelinapopstar [f] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): checkDownloadedLibrary() beginning checks on stories list...  
[f] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): checkDownloadedLibrary() [o] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): fetchAllStoriesInList() arraylist has 6 [o] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): fetchAllStoriesInList() cursor has 6 [o] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): fetchAllStoriesInList() query = SELECT * FROM library_stories, stories_list_table WHERE library_ = stories_list_ AND stories_list_ = ? ORDER BY library_ _opened DESC [o] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): fetchAllStoriesInList() on list 1337 sort true sortMode 2 [f] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): getAdapterStories() 0,0 [ax] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): saveGALogged: 1 [f] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): doSyncStoriesAndParts() going to checkDownloadedLibrary with lib size 6 [n] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): getStoryIdsInList() returning 13055794 [ax] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): saveGACreated: 20140918 [ax] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): saveGAGroup: 210 [ax] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): initializeGACustomVariables() on {"group":210,"created":"20140918","logged":"1"}  
[ax] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): initializeGACustomVariables() on raw session [n] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): getStoryIdsInList() returning 15466316 [n] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): getStoryIdsInList() returning 9434582 [n] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): getStoryIdsInList() returning 16559411 [n] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): getStoryIdsInList() returning 7286995 [n] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): getStoryIdsInList() returning 16759246 [n] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): getStoryIdsInList() 1337 [b] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): getNotificationSettings() response {"settings":[{"value":"1","setting":"vote_notification","type":"push","id":132559841},{"value":"1","setting":"story_upload","type":"push","id":132559842},{"value":"1","setting":"wattpad_hq","type":"push","id":132559843},{"value":"1","setting":"comment_reply","type":"push","id":132559844},{"value":"1","setting":"new_followers","type":"push","id":132559845},{"value":"1","setting":"new_comment","type":"push","id":132559846},{"value":"1","setting":"new_message","type":"push","id":132559847},{"value":"1","setting":"private_message","type":"push","id":132559848},{"value":"1","setting":"new_dedication","type":"push","id":132559849}]}  
[f] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): doSyncStoriesAndParts() going to checkDownloadedLibrary now [f] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): doSyncStoriesAndParts() finished. notifying 0 stories on the client [f] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): doSyncStoriesAndParts() added parts 0 [f] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): doSyncStoriesAndParts() updating existing parts 0 [f] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): doSyncStoriesAndParts() removed parts on client: 0 [f] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): doSyncStoriesAndParts() updated stories meta data for 0 [f] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): doSyncStoriesAndParts() added 0 stories to the client [f] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): doSyncStoriesAndParts() removed 0 stories from client [f] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): doSyncStoriesAndParts() response is {"last_sync_timestamp":1412409479,"changes":[]}  
[av] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): Could not coerce {"max_stories":200} to boolean. Value was under library in {"use_ssl":true,"native_story_info":false,"interstitials":true,"comm_v1":true,"new_relic":true,"feedback":false,"native_search":true,"stories":{"max_parts":200},"auto_archive":true,"library":{"max_stories":200},"private_messaging":true,"emojis":false,"track_local_notifications":true,"story_category_promotion":false}  
[av] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): Could not coerce {"max_parts":200} to boolean. Value was under stories in {"use_ssl":true,"native_story_info":false,"interstitials":true,"comm_v1":true,"new_relic":true,"feedback":false,"native_search":true,"stories":{"max_parts":200},"auto_archive":true,"library":{"max_stories":200},"private_messaging":true,"emojis":false,"track_local_notifications":true,"story_category_promotion":false}  
[a] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: apiv2/validateauthtoken?wp_token=36417057%3Ab812be3775e1d6b9d00e3daf320635f1fbcf7220c053b165a1beb26417171db5.: (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): post(): LOOPING [a] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): retrieveFeatureFlags() server response {"use_ssl":true,"native_story_info":false,"interstitials":true,"comm_v1":true,"new_relic":true,"feedback":false,"native_search":true,"stories":{"max_parts":200},"auto_archive":true,"library":{"max_stories":200},"private_messaging":true,"emojis":false,"track_local_notifications":true,"story_category_promotion":false}  
for url: api/v3/internal/features?platform=android&version=4.10.2 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: api/v3/sessions?wp_token=36417057%3Ab812be3775e1d6b9d00e3daf320635f1fbcf7220c053b165a1beb26417171db5.: (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): post(): LOOPING [b] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): Creating new thread 6 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:57 EDT 2014): ActivityOnCreate( LoginActivity )  
[a] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:56 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: v4/users/taco_chick/library/changes?last_sync_timestamp=1412404402&wp_token=36417057%3Ab812be3775e1d6b9d00e3daf320635f1fbcf7220c053b165a1beb26417171db5.: (Sat Oct 04 03:57:56 EDT 2014): post(): LOOPING [f] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:56 EDT 2014): doSyncStoriesAndParts() url is v4/users/taco_chick/library/changes?last_sync_timestamp=1412404402 [f] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:56 EDT 2014): doSyncStoriesAndParts() timestamp 1412404402 actual time is 1412409476 [i] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:56 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() cursor has 0 [i] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:56 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() query = SELECT * FROM OFFLINE_TABLE_NAME WHERE OFFLINE_TABLE_ _id = ? AND OFFLINE_TABLE_ _type = ?  
[i] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:56 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() on f type STORY_REMOVAL [i] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:56 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() cursor has 0 [i] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:56 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() query = SELECT * FROM OFFLINE_TABLE_NAME WHERE OFFLINE_TABLE_ _id = ? AND OFFLINE_TABLE_ _type = ?  
[i] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:56 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() on f type STORY_ADDITION [a] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:56 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: api/v3/users/taco_chick/settings?type=push&wp_token=36417057%3Ab812be3775e1d6b9d00e3daf320635f1fbcf7220c053b165a1beb26417171db5 [b] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:56 EDT 2014): getNotificationSettings() request api/v3/users/taco_chick/settings?type=push [b] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:56 EDT 2014): getNotificationSettings() push [f] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:56 EDT 2014): syncMyLibrary() downloaded library already - doSyncStoriesAndParts()  
[f] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:56 EDT 2014): syncMyLibrary() begin syncing...  
[f] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:56 EDT 2014): syncMyLibrary() starting [b] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:56 EDT 2014): Creating new thread 5 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:56 EDT 2014): [ version , 4.10.2 ]  
[a] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:56 EDT 2014): [ platform , android ]  
[a] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:56 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: api/v3/internal/features?platform=android&version=4.10.2&wp_token=36417057%3Ab812be3775e1d6b9d00e3daf320635f1fbcf7220c053b165a1beb26417171db5 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:56 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: api/v3/users/taco_chick/following?fields=users%28username%2Cavatar%29%2CnextUrl&wp_token=36417057%3Ab812be3775e1d6b9d00e3daf320635f1fbcf7220c053b165a1beb26417171db5 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:56 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: api/v3/users/taco_chick/inbox?limit=20&wp_token=36417057%3Ab812be3775e1d6b9d00e3daf320635f1fbcf7220c053b165a1beb26417171db5 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:56 EDT 2014): getLoggedInUser() LOADING FROM SHARED PREFS [b] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:56 EDT 2014): Creating new thread 4 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:56 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: api/v3/internal/features?wp_token=36417057%3Ab812be3775e1d6b9d00e3daf320635f1fbcf7220c053b165a1beb26417171db5.: (Sat Oct 04 03:57:56 EDT 2014): post(): LOOPING [e] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:56 EDT 2014): Cache limit set to 10485760 bytes [g] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:56 EDT 2014): registeringPushNotification()...  
[b] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:56 EDT 2014): Creating new thread 3.: (Sat Oct 04 03:57:56 EDT 2014): onLooperPrepared(): LOOPING.: (Sat Oct 04 03:57:56 EDT 2014): start(): PREPARING.: (Sat Oct 04 03:57:56 EDT 2014): start(): UNINITIALIZED [AppState] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:19 EDT 2014): Registering text file observer on /app_MyStories [a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:19 EDT 2014): onApplicationOnCreate()  
[b] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:19 EDT 2014): Creating new thread 2.: (Sat Oct 04 02:33:19 EDT 2014): start(): UNINITIALIZED.: (Sat Oct 04 02:33:19 EDT 2014): start(): PREPARING.: (Sat Oct 04 02:33:19 EDT 2014): onLooperPrepared(): LOOPING [b] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:19 EDT 2014): Creating new thread 3 [e] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:19 EDT 2014): Cache limit set to 10485760 bytes [g] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:19 EDT 2014): registeringPushNotification()...  
.: (Sat Oct 04 02:33:19 EDT 2014): post(): LOOPING [a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:19 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: api/v3/internal/features?wp_token=36417057%3Ab812be3775e1d6b9d00e3daf320635f1fbcf7220c053b165a1beb26417171db5 [b] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:19 EDT 2014): Creating new thread 4 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:19 EDT 2014): getLoggedInUser() LOADING FROM SHARED PREFS [a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:19 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: api/v3/users/taco_chick/inbox?limit=20&wp_token=36417057%3Ab812be3775e1d6b9d00e3daf320635f1fbcf7220c053b165a1beb26417171db5 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:20 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: api/v3/users/taco_chick/following?fields=users%28username%2Cavatar%29%2CnextUrl&wp_token=36417057%3Ab812be3775e1d6b9d00e3daf320635f1fbcf7220c053b165a1beb26417171db5 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:20 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: api/v3/internal/features?platform=android&version=4.10.2&wp_token=36417057%3Ab812be3775e1d6b9d00e3daf320635f1fbcf7220c053b165a1beb26417171db5 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:20 EDT 2014): [ platform , android ]  
[a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:20 EDT 2014): [ version , 4.10.2 ]  
[f] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:20 EDT 2014): syncMyLibrary() starting [f] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:20 EDT 2014): syncMyLibrary() begin syncing...  
[f] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:20 EDT 2014): syncMyLibrary() downloaded library already - doSyncStoriesAndParts()  
[b] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:20 EDT 2014): Creating new thread 5 [b] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:20 EDT 2014): getNotificationSettings() push [b] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:20 EDT 2014): getNotificationSettings() request api/v3/users/taco_chick/settings?type=push [i] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:20 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() on f type STORY_ADDITION [i] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:20 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() query = SELECT * FROM OFFLINE_TABLE_NAME WHERE OFFLINE_TABLE_ _id = ? AND OFFLINE_TABLE_ _type = ?  
.: (Sat Oct 04 02:33:20 EDT 2014): post(): LOOPING [a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:20 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: api/v3/users/taco_chick/settings?type=push&wp_token=36417057%3Ab812be3775e1d6b9d00e3daf320635f1fbcf7220c053b165a1beb26417171db5 [i] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:20 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() cursor has 0 [i] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:20 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() on f type STORY_REMOVAL [i] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:20 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() query = SELECT * FROM OFFLINE_TABLE_NAME WHERE OFFLINE_TABLE_ _id = ? AND OFFLINE_TABLE_ _type = ?  
[i] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:20 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() cursor has 0 [f] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:20 EDT 2014): doSyncStoriesAndParts() timestamp 1412404068 actual time is 1412404400 [f] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:20 EDT 2014): doSyncStoriesAndParts() url is v4/users/taco_chick/library/changes?last_sync_timestamp=1412404068 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:20 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: v4/users/taco_chick/library/changes?last_sync_timestamp=1412404068&wp_token=36417057%3Ab812be3775e1d6b9d00e3daf320635f1fbcf7220c053b165a1beb26417171db5 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:20 EDT 2014): ActivityOnCreate( LoginActivity )  
[b] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:20 EDT 2014): Creating new thread 6.: (Sat Oct 04 02:33:20 EDT 2014): post(): LOOPING [a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:20 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: api/v3/sessions?wp_token=36417057%3Ab812be3775e1d6b9d00e3daf320635f1fbcf7220c053b165a1beb26417171db5 [b] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:20 EDT 2014): getNotificationSettings() response {"settings":[{"value":"1","setting":"vote_notification","type":"push","id":132559841},{"value":"1","setting":"story_upload","type":"push","id":132559842},{"value":"1","setting":"wattpad_hq","type":"push","id":132559843},{"value":"1","setting":"comment_reply","type":"push","id":132559844},{"value":"1","setting":"new_followers","type":"push","id":132559845},{"value":"1","setting":"new_comment","type":"push","id":132559846},{"value":"1","setting":"new_message","type":"push","id":132559847},{"value":"1","setting":"private_message","type":"push","id":132559848},{"value":"1","setting":"new_dedication","type":"push","id":132559849}]}  
[h] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:20 EDT 2014): CREATING CACHE ON LIST OF SIZE 2 [h] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:20 EDT 2014): DB version before creating cache: 72 [h] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:20 EDT 2014): clearAllInboxItems() deleted 2 items for url: api/v3/internal/features?platform=android&version=4.10.2 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:20 EDT 2014): retrieveFeatureFlags() server response {"use_ssl":true,"native_story_info":false,"interstitials":true,"comm_v1":true,"new_relic":true,"feedback":false,"native_search":true,"stories":{"max_parts":200},"auto_archive":true,"library":{"max_stories":200},"private_messaging":true,"emojis":false,"track_local_notifications":true,"story_category_promotion":false}  
[h] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:20 EDT 2014): updatedKey 378728295 into db!  
.: (Sat Oct 04 02:33:21 EDT 2014): post(): LOOPING [a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:21 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: apiv2/validateauthtoken?wp_token=36417057%3Ab812be3775e1d6b9d00e3daf320635f1fbcf7220c053b165a1beb26417171db5 [h] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:21 EDT 2014): updatedKey 374841620 into db!  
[a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:21 EDT 2014): ActivityOnCreate( LibraryActivity )  
[f] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:21 EDT 2014): doSyncStoriesAndParts() response is {"last_sync_timestamp":1412404402,"changes":[]}  
[f] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:21 EDT 2014): doSyncStoriesAndParts() removed 0 stories from client [f] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:21 EDT 2014): doSyncStoriesAndParts() added 0 stories to the client [f] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:21 EDT 2014): doSyncStoriesAndParts() updated stories meta data for 0 [f] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:21 EDT 2014): doSyncStoriesAndParts() removed parts on client: 0 [f] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:21 EDT 2014): doSyncStoriesAndParts() updating existing parts 0 [f] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:21 EDT 2014): doSyncStoriesAndParts() added parts 0 [f] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:21 EDT 2014): doSyncStoriesAndParts() finished. notifying 0 stories on the client [f] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:21 EDT 2014): doSyncStoriesAndParts() going to checkDownloadedLibrary now.: (Sat Oct 04 02:33:21 EDT 2014): start(): UNINITIALIZED.: (Sat Oct 04 02:33:21 EDT 2014): start(): PREPARING [n] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:21 EDT 2014): getStoryIdsInList() 1337.: (Sat Oct 04 02:33:21 EDT 2014): onLooperPrepared(): LOOPING [a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:21 EDT 2014): ActivityOnStart( LibraryActivity )  
[c] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:21 EDT 2014): Heart attached to LibraryActivity [n] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:21 EDT 2014): getStoryIdsInList() returning 16759246 [n] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:21 EDT 2014): getStoryIdsInList() returning 7286995 [n] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:21 EDT 2014): getStoryIdsInList() returning 16559411 [n] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:21 EDT 2014): getStoryIdsInList() returning 9434582 [n] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:21 EDT 2014): getStoryIdsInList() returning 15466316 [n] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:21 EDT 2014): getStoryIdsInList() returning 13055794 [f] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:21 EDT 2014): doSyncStoriesAndParts() going to checkDownloadedLibrary with lib size 6 [f] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:21 EDT 2014): getAdapterStories() 0,0 [o] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:21 EDT 2014): fetchAllStoriesInList() on list 1337 sort true sortMode 2 [o] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:21 EDT 2014): fetchAllStoriesInList() query = SELECT * FROM library_stories, stories_list_table WHERE library_ = stories_list_ AND stories_list_ = ? ORDER BY library_ _opened DESC [o] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:21 EDT 2014): fetchAllStoriesInList() cursor has 6 [e] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:22 EDT 2014): contains() useravatar/taco_chick.128. , 0x0. falling back to raw dimensions [e] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:22 EDT 2014): contains() useravatar/taco_chick.128. , 0x0. falling back to raw dimensions [e] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:22 EDT 2014): contains() useravatar/taco_chick.128. , 0x0. falling back to raw dimensions [ax] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:22 EDT 2014): initializeGACustomVariables() on raw session [ax] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:22 EDT 2014): initializeGACustomVariables() on {"group":210,"created":"20140918","logged":"1"}  
[ax] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:22 EDT 2014): saveGAGroup: 210 [ax] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:22 EDT 2014): saveGACreated: 20140918 [ax] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:22 EDT 2014): saveGALogged: 1 [o] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:22 EDT 2014): fetchAllStoriesInList() arraylist has 6 [f] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:22 EDT 2014): checkDownloadedLibrary().: (Sat Oct 04 02:33:22 EDT 2014): post(): LOOPING [a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:22 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: api/v3/users/taco_chick?wp_token=36417057%3Ab812be3775e1d6b9d00e3daf320635f1fbcf7220c053b165a1beb26417171db5 [e] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:22 EDT 2014): put() item into cache: 65536/10485760 [f] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:22 EDT 2014): checkDownloadedLibrary() beginning checks on stories list...  
[f] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:22 EDT 2014): checkDownloadedLibrary() on Ways 2 Annoy People id(16559411) angelinapopstar [av] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:22 EDT 2014): Could not coerce {"max_parts":200} to boolean. Value was under stories in {"use_ssl":true,"native_story_info":false,"interstitials":true,"comm_v1":true,"new_relic":true,"feedback":false,"native_search":true,"stories":{"max_parts":200},"auto_archive":true,"library":{"max_stories":200},"private_messaging":true,"emojis":false,"track_local_notifications":true,"story_category_promotion":false}  
[o] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:22 EDT 2014): getRecentlyReadStories() cursor has 3 [av] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:22 EDT 2014): Could not coerce {"max_stories":200} to boolean. Value was under library in {"use_ssl":true,"native_story_info":false,"interstitials":true,"comm_v1":true,"new_relic":true,"feedback":false,"native_search":true,"stories":{"max_parts":200},"auto_archive":true,"library":{"max_stories":200},"private_messaging":true,"emojis":false,"track_local_notifications":true,"story_category_promotion":false}  
[o] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:22 EDT 2014): getRecentlyReadStories() cursor has 3 [al] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:22 EDT 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 70; Height: 135; inSampleSize: 2 [al] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:22 EDT 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 70; Height: 135; inSampleSize: 2 [al] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:22 EDT 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 70; Height: 135; inSampleSize: 2 [f] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:22 EDT 2014): checkDownloadedLibrary() DOWNLOAD DONE for Ways 2 Annoy People [f] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:22 EDT 2014): checkDownloadedLibrary() on Ninjago's Awesome Truth or Dare id(13055794) SAO_Claire [LibraryActivity] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:22 EDT 2014): onUiInitialized() running.: (Sat Oct 04 02:33:22 EDT 2014): post(): LOOPING [LibraryActivity] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:22 EDT 2014): Library resuming [LibraryActivity] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:22 EDT 2014): onUiInitialized() firstLaunch true [a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:22 EDT 2014): sendTimingToGA( system , 3683 , elapse , timing_app_start )  
[ax] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:22 EDT 2014): Returning logged 1 [e] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:22 EDT 2014): put() item into cache: 167936/10485760 [f] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:22 EDT 2014): getAdapterStories() 20,0 [o] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:22 EDT 2014): fetchAllStoriesInList() on list 1337 sort true sortMode 2 [o] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:22 EDT 2014): fetchAllStoriesInList() query = SELECT * FROM library_stories, stories_list_table WHERE library_ = stories_list_ AND stories_list_ = ? ORDER BY library_ _opened DESC LIMIT 0, 20 [o] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:22 EDT 2014): fetchAllStoriesInList() cursor has 6 [e] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:22 EDT 2014): put() item into cache: 270336/10485760.: (Sat Oct 04 02:33:22 EDT 2014): post(): LOOPING [e] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:22 EDT 2014): put() item into cache: 372736/10485760 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:22 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: api/v3/users/taco_chick/notifications?fields=unreadTotal&wp_token=36417057%3Ab812be3775e1d6b9d00e3daf320635f1fbcf7220c053b165a1beb26417171db5.: (Sat Oct 04 02:33:23 EDT 2014): post(): LOOPING [a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:23 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: v4/categories?wp_token=36417057%3Ab812be3775e1d6b9d00e3daf320635f1fbcf7220c053b165a1beb26417171db5 [o] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:23 EDT 2014): fetchAllStoriesInList() arraylist has 6 [LibraryActivity] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:23 EDT 2014): onUiInitialized() libstories isnt empty! paginating.: (Sat Oct 04 02:33:23 EDT 2014): post(): LOOPING [LibraryActivity] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:23 EDT 2014): 6 stories being added to UI [NetworkUtils] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:23 EDT 2014): onReceive( . _CHANGE)  
[NetworkUtils] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:23 EDT 2014): NOTIFYING listeners of new NetworkType = NetworkTypeWifi (previousNetworkType=NetworkTypeUnknown)  
[f] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:23 EDT 2014): getAdapterStories() 0,0 [o] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:23 EDT 2014): fetchAllStoriesInList() on list 1337 sort false sortMode -1 [o] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:23 EDT 2014): fetchAllStoriesInList() query = SELECT * FROM library_stories, stories_list_table WHERE library_ = stories_list_ AND stories_list_ = ?  
[NetworkUtils] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:23 EDT 2014): onReceive( . _CHANGE)  
[o] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:23 EDT 2014): fetchAllStoriesInList() cursor has 6 [o] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:23 EDT 2014): fetchAllStoriesInList() arraylist has 6 [al] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:23 EDT 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 158; Height: 245; inSampleSize: 1 [e] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:23 EDT 2014): put() item into cache: 782336/10485760 [f] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:24 EDT 2014): checkDownloadedLibrary() DOWNLOAD DONE for Ninjago's Awesome Truth or Dare [f] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:24 EDT 2014): checkDownloadedLibrary() on Why Wattpad Drives Me Crazy id(15466316) genie_us [al] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:24 EDT 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 158; Height: 245; inSampleSize: 1 [e] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:24 EDT 2014): put() item into cache: 1191936/10485760 [al] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:24 EDT 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 158; Height: 245; inSampleSize: 1 [al] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:24 EDT 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 158; Height: 245; inSampleSize: 1 [e] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:24 EDT 2014): put() item into cache: 1601536/10485760 [al] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:24 EDT 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 158; Height: 245; inSampleSize: 1 [e] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:24 EDT 2014): put() item into cache: 2011136/10485760 [e] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:24 EDT 2014): put() item into cache: 2420736/10485760 [al] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:24 EDT 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 158; Height: 245; inSampleSize: 1 [e] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:25 EDT 2014): put() item into cache: 2830336/10485760 [f] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:26 EDT 2014): checkDownloadedLibrary() DOWNLOAD DONE for Why Wattpad Drives Me Crazy [f] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:26 EDT 2014): checkDownloadedLibrary() on Elemental academy id(16759246) Secret_27.: (Sat Oct 04 02:33:26 EDT 2014): post(): LOOPING [a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:26 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: api/v3/categories?language=1&fields=-name_english&wp_token=36417057%3Ab812be3775e1d6b9d00e3daf320635f1fbcf7220c053b165a1beb26417171db5 [b] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:26 EDT 2014): emptyCategories 23 rows deleted [b] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:26 EDT 2014): adding 23 categories to DB [f] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:27 EDT 2014): checkDownloadedLibrary() DOWNLOAD DONE for Elemental academy [f] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:27 EDT 2014): checkDownloadedLibrary() on Time To Heal [COMPLETED] id(7286995) RaziaSultana [f] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:28 EDT 2014): checkDownloadedLibrary() DOWNLOAD DONE for Time To Heal [COMPLETED]  
.: (Sat Oct 04 04:22:41 EDT 2014): onLooperPrepared(): LOOPING [f] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:28 EDT 2014): checkDownloadedLibrary() on Revelation (Trinity Book 1) id(9434582) GemmaHumphrey [f] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:29 EDT 2014): checkDownloadedLibrary() DOWNLOAD DONE for Revelation (Trinity Book 1)  
[f] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:29 EDT 2014): checkDownloadedLibrary() finished coverDownloads = 0 metaDataDownloaded = 0 missingPartsDownload = 0 [i] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:29 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() on f type STORY_REMOVAL [i] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:29 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() query = SELECT * FROM OFFLINE_TABLE_NAME WHERE OFFLINE_TABLE_ _id = ? AND OFFLINE_TABLE_ _type = ?  
[i] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:29 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() cursor has 0 [f] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:29 EDT 2014): syncMyLibrary() finished 0 [f] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:29 EDT 2014): syncMyLibrary() finished 0 syncMessage null [f] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:29 EDT 2014): syncMyLibrary() wrapping up sync [a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:29 EDT 2014): sendTimingToGA( system , 8586 , elapse , timing_library_sync )  
[ax] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:29 EDT 2014): Returning logged 1 [f] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:29 EDT 2014): syncMyLibrary() notifying of sync complete [LibraryActivity] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:29 EDT 2014): onSyncComplete() MY LIBRARY [cp] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:29 EDT 2014): getMyWorksState()  
[f] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:29 EDT 2014): Syncing my works in syncMyWorks()  
[i] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:29 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() on f type SYNCED_STORY_COVER [i] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:29 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() query = SELECT * FROM OFFLINE_TABLE_NAME WHERE OFFLINE_TABLE_ _id = ? AND OFFLINE_TABLE_ _type = ?  
[i] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:29 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() cursor has 0 [i] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:29 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() on f type UNSYNCED_STORY_COVER [i] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:29 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() query = SELECT * FROM OFFLINE_TABLE_NAME WHERE OFFLINE_TABLE_ _id = ? AND OFFLINE_TABLE_ _type = ?  
[i] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:29 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() cursor has 0 [f] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:29 EDT 2014): Downloading remote changes.: (Sat Oct 04 02:33:29 EDT 2014): post(): LOOPING [a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:29 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: api/v3/users/taco_chick/stories?drafts=1&fields=stories%28id%2Ctitle%2Clength%2CcreateDate%2CmodifyDate%2CvoteCount%2CreadCount%2CcommentCount%2Clanguage%2Cuser%2Cdescription%2Ccover%2Ccompleted%2Ccategories%2Ctags%2CnumParts%2CreadingPosition%2Cdeleted%2Cparts%28id%2Ctitle%2Cdraft%2CvoteCount%2CcommentCount%2CvideoId%2CreadCount%2CphotoUrl%2CmodifyDate%2Clength%2Cvoted%2Cdeleted%29%29%2CnextUrl&wp_token=36417057%3Ab812be3775e1d6b9d00e3daf320635f1fbcf7220c053b165a1beb26417171db5.: (Sat Oct 04 02:33:29 EDT 2014): post(): LOOPING [a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:29 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: apiv2/storytext?id=74150035&include_paragraph_id=1&output=zip&wp_token=36417057%3Ab812be3775e1d6b9d00e3daf320635f1fbcf7220c053b165a1beb26417171db5.: (Sat Oct 04 02:33:29 EDT 2014): %%%%%%%%% trying to index file with path = /app_MyStories/74150035 file size = 77 [i] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:30 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() on f type READING_POSITIONS [i] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:30 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() query = SELECT * FROM OFFLINE_TABLE_NAME WHERE OFFLINE_TABLE_ _id = ? AND OFFLINE_TABLE_ _type = ?  
[i] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:30 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() cursor has 0 [i] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:30 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() on f type STORY_ADDITION [i] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:30 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() query = SELECT * FROM OFFLINE_TABLE_NAME WHERE OFFLINE_TABLE_ _id = ? AND OFFLINE_TABLE_ _type = ?  
[i] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:30 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() cursor has 0 [i] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:30 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() on f type STORY_REMOVAL [i] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:30 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() query = SELECT * FROM OFFLINE_TABLE_NAME WHERE OFFLINE_TABLE_ _id = ? AND OFFLINE_TABLE_ _type = ?  
[i] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:30 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() cursor has 0 [i] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:30 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() on a type STORY_ADDITION [i] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:30 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() query = SELECT * FROM OFFLINE_TABLE_NAME WHERE OFFLINE_TABLE_ _id = ? AND OFFLINE_TABLE_ _type = ?  
[i] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:30 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() cursor has 0 [i] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:30 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() on a type STORY_REMOVAL [i] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:30 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() query = SELECT * FROM OFFLINE_TABLE_NAME WHERE OFFLINE_TABLE_ _id = ? AND OFFLINE_TABLE_ _type = ?  
[i] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:30 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() cursor has 0 [i] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:30 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() on b type READING_LIST_CREATE [i] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:30 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() query = SELECT * FROM OFFLINE_TABLE_NAME WHERE OFFLINE_TABLE_ _id = ? AND OFFLINE_TABLE_ _type = ?  
[i] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:30 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() cursor has 0 [i] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:30 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() on b type READING_LIST_REMOVAL [i] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:30 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() query = SELECT * FROM OFFLINE_TABLE_NAME WHERE OFFLINE_TABLE_ _id = ? AND OFFLINE_TABLE_ _type = ?  
[i] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:30 EDT 2014): fetchOfflineDbActions() cursor has 0 [k] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:30 EDT 2014): Try to check whether the table contains part info with path = /app_MyStories/74150035 # with result = true [k] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:30 EDT 2014): Try to remove the part info with ID = /app_MyStories/74150035 # and the result = true [k] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:30 EDT 2014): adding part text info to table with partId = /app_MyStories/74150035.: (Sat Oct 04 02:33:30 EDT 2014): %%%%%%%%% index finished for /app_MyStories/74150035 [k] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:30 EDT 2014): Try to check whether the table contains part info with path = /app_MyStories/74150035 # with result = true [a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:30 EDT 2014): ActivityOnCreate( MyStoriesActivity )  
[MyStoriesActivity] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:31 EDT 2014): User left off at writer. Sending them back there.  
[a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:31 EDT 2014): ActivityOnStart( MyStoriesActivity )  
[c] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:31 EDT 2014): Heart attached to MyStoriesActivity [e] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:31 EDT 2014): contains() useravatar/taco_chick.128. , 0x0. falling back to raw dimensions [e] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:31 EDT 2014): get() useravatar/taco_chick.128. , 0x0. falling back to raw dimensions [o] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:31 EDT 2014): getRecentlyReadStories() cursor has 3 [o] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:31 EDT 2014): getRecentlyReadStories() cursor has 3 [al] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:31 EDT 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 158; Height: 245; inSampleSize: 1 [e] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:32 EDT 2014): put() item into cache: 3239936/10485760.: (Sat Oct 04 02:33:32 EDT 2014): post(): LOOPING [a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:32 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: . [a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:32 EDT 2014): ActivityOnCreate( WriteActivity )  
[al] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:32 EDT 2014): lazyLoadImage() . == it is downloaded from web [al] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:32 EDT 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 158; Height: 245; inSampleSize: 1 [e] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:32 EDT 2014): put() item into cache: 3649536/10485760 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:32 EDT 2014): ActivityOnStart( WriteActivity )  
[c] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:32 EDT 2014): Heart attached to WriteActivity [cp] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:32 EDT 2014): getMyWorksState()  
[WriteActivity] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:32 EDT 2014): Restoring state from shared prefs [WriteActivity] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:32 EDT 2014): Writer started with action: EDIT_PART [WriteActivity] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:32 EDT 2014): Parent Story ID: 24336348 [WriteActivity] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:32 EDT 2014): Part ID: 74150035

[f] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:32 EDT 2014): cache text value p dir="ltr"Hello all my homies. So I've had this idea for a while, and actually wrote it on fanfiction/p  
[WriteActivity] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:33 EDT 2014): Start autosaving [a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:34 EDT 2014): ActivityOnStop( LibraryActivity)  
[a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:34 EDT 2014): ActivityOnStop( MyStoriesActivity)  
[GCMReceiver] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:42 EDT 2014): GCMReceiver onReceive HANDLING REGISTERATION [g] : (Sat Oct 04 02:33:42 EDT 2014): saveRegistrationToken()... APA91bEmEWLxFO73sIv9QwSbSqaTRSVZ3hkechgritRkYEwKxeBHl5aup3duxtXFjodvVEA1lDRHY3aW4qUtAXYVPy9XkiOACb4_-L6SwiAg47wazzhhzMAyYoQfu_fH_iJkRWTK4IwZwjhiop_GNnrVEIehsJCiPA [WriteActivity] : (Sat Oct 04 02:34:29 EDT 2014): User pressed save/update in ActionBar.: (Sat Oct 04 02:34:29 EDT 2014): %%%%%%%%% trying to index file with path = /app_MyStories/74150035 file size = 182 [cp] : (Sat Oct 04 02:34:29 EDT 2014): clearMyWorksState()  
[a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:34:29 EDT 2014): sendEventToGA( create , STORY_PART , SAVED_LOCALLY , 0 )  
[ax] : (Sat Oct 04 02:34:29 EDT 2014): Returning logged 1 [k] : (Sat Oct 04 02:34:29 EDT 2014): Try to check whether the table contains part info with path = /app_MyStories/74150035 # with result = true [k] : (Sat Oct 04 02:34:29 EDT 2014): Try to remove the part info with ID = /app_MyStories/74150035 # and the result = true [k] : (Sat Oct 04 02:34:29 EDT 2014): adding part text info to table with partId = /app_MyStories/74150035.: (Sat Oct 04 02:34:29 EDT 2014): %%%%%%%%% index finished for /app_MyStories/74150035 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:34:29 EDT 2014): sendEventToGA( create , save , save_draft , 0 )  
[ax] : (Sat Oct 04 02:34:29 EDT 2014): Returning logged 1.: (Sat Oct 04 02:34:29 EDT 2014): post(): LOOPING [a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:34:29 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: api/v3/story_parts/74150035?fields=modifyDate&wp_token=36417057%3Ab812be3775e1d6b9d00e3daf320635f1fbcf7220c053b165a1beb26417171db5 [WriteActivity] : (Sat Oct 04 02:34:31 EDT 2014): User pressed save/update in ActionBar [a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:34:31 EDT 2014): ActivityOnCreate( CreateStoryDetailsActivity )  
[al] : (Sat Oct 04 02:34:31 EDT 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 100; Height: 100; inSampleSize: 2 [e] : (Sat Oct 04 02:34:31 EDT 2014): put() item into cache: 3751936/10485760 [al] : (Sat Oct 04 02:34:31 EDT 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 128; Height: 200; inSampleSize: 2 [e] : (Sat Oct 04 02:34:31 EDT 2014): put() item into cache: 3854336/10485760 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:34:31 EDT 2014): ActivityOnStart( CreateStoryDetailsActivity )  
[c] : (Sat Oct 04 02:34:31 EDT 2014): Heart attached to CreateStoryDetailsActivity [a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:34:32 EDT 2014): ActivityOnStop( WriteActivity)  
[WriteActivity] : (Sat Oct 04 02:34:32 EDT 2014): Stop autosaving [StoryDetailsLayout] : (Sat Oct 04 02:34:32 EDT 2014): menu opened [CreateStoryDetailsActivity] : (Sat Oct 04 02:34:34 EDT 2014): Publish part with ID: 74150035 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:34:34 EDT 2014): ActivityOnCreate( CreateStorySettingsActivity )  
[a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:34:34 EDT 2014): ActivityOnStart( CreateStorySettingsActivity )  
[c] : (Sat Oct 04 02:34:34 EDT 2014): Heart attached to CreateStorySettingsActivity [a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:34:35 EDT 2014): ActivityOnStop( CreateStoryDetailsActivity)  
.: (Sat Oct 04 02:34:35 EDT 2014): post(): LOOPING [a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:34:35 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: apiv2/editstory?wp_token=36417057%3Ab812be3775e1d6b9d00e3daf320635f1fbcf7220c053b165a1beb26417171db5 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:34:35 EDT 2014): [ id , 74150035 ]  
[a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:34:35 EDT 2014): [ authorid , 36417057 ]  
[a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:34:35 EDT 2014): [ title , Let the games begin ]  
[a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:34:35 EDT 2014): [ language , 1 ]

[a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:34:35 EDT 2014): [ text , p dir="ltr"Hello all my homies. So I've had this idea for a while, and actually wrote it on . Well anyway thanks for checking this out, and please send in dares./p  
[a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:34:35 EDT 2014): [ category1 , 0 ]  
[a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:34:35 EDT 2014): [ category2 , 0 ]  
[a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:34:35 EDT 2014): [ groupid , 24336348 ]  
[a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:34:35 EDT 2014): [ flag1 , 0 ]  
[b] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:56 EDT 2014): Creating new thread 2 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:56 EDT 2014): onApplicationOnCreate()  
[a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:34:35 EDT 2014): [ copyright , 0 ]  
[a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:34:35 EDT 2014): [ rating , 0 ]  
[a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:34:35 EDT 2014): [ upload_source , Android ]  
[a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:34:35 EDT 2014): sendEventToGA( create , STORY_PART , SAVED_REMOTELY , 0 )  
[ax] : (Sat Oct 04 02:34:35 EDT 2014): Returning logged 1 [CreateStorySettingsActivity] : (Sat Oct 04 02:35:52 EDT 2014): Publishing part with ID: 74150035 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:35:52 EDT 2014): sendEventToGA( create , publish , publish_from_story_settings , 0 )  
[ax] : (Sat Oct 04 02:35:52 EDT 2014): Returning logged 1 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:35:52 EDT 2014): sendEventToGA( create , tags , tags_updated , 5 )  
[ax] : (Sat Oct 04 02:35:52 EDT 2014): Returning logged 1.: (Sat Oct 04 02:35:52 EDT 2014): post(): LOOPING [a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:35:52 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: apiv2/editstory?wp_token=36417057%3Ab812be3775e1d6b9d00e3daf320635f1fbcf7220c053b165a1beb26417171db5 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:35:52 EDT 2014): [ id , 74150035 ]  
[a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:35:52 EDT 2014): [ authorid , 36417057 ]  
[a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:35:52 EDT 2014): [ title , Let the games begin ]  
[a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:35:52 EDT 2014): [ language , 1 ]

[a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:35:52 EDT 2014): [ text , p dir="ltr"Hello all my homies. So I've had this idea for a while, and actually wrote it on . Well anyway thanks for checking this out, and please send in dares./p  
[a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:35:52 EDT 2014): [ category1 , 6 ]  
[a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:35:52 EDT 2014): [ category2 , 0 ]  
[AppState] : (Sat Oct 04 03:57:56 EDT 2014): Registering text file observer on /app_MyStories [a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:35:52 EDT 2014): [ groupid , 24336348 ]  
[a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:35:52 EDT 2014): [ publish , 1 ]  
[a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:35:52 EDT 2014): [ terms , 1 ]  
[a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:35:52 EDT 2014): [ flag1 , 0 ]  
[a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:35:52 EDT 2014): [ copyright , 1 ]  
[a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:35:52 EDT 2014): [ rating , 2 ]  
[a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:35:52 EDT 2014): [ upload_source , Android ]  
[a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:35:53 EDT 2014): sendEventToGA( create , STORY_PART , PUBLISHED , 0 )  
[ax] : (Sat Oct 04 02:35:53 EDT 2014): Returning logged 1 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:35:53 EDT 2014): ActivityOnCreate( CreateShareActivity )  
[a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:35:53 EDT 2014): ActivityOnStart( CreateShareActivity )  
[c] : (Sat Oct 04 02:35:53 EDT 2014): Heart attached to CreateShareActivity [a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:35:53 EDT 2014): ActivityOnStop( CreateStorySettingsActivity)  
[a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:35:57 EDT 2014): ActivityOnStart( CreateStoryDetailsActivity )  
[c] : (Sat Oct 04 02:35:57 EDT 2014): Heart attached to CreateStoryDetailsActivity [a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:35:57 EDT 2014): ActivityOnStop( CreateShareActivity)  
[f] : (Sat Oct 04 02:36:02 EDT 2014): Syncing my works in syncLocalChanges()  
[MyStoriesActivity] : (Sat Oct 04 02:36:02 EDT 2014): Fetched my works, count: 2 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:36:02 EDT 2014): ActivityOnStart( MyStoriesActivity )  
[c] : (Sat Oct 04 02:36:02 EDT 2014): Heart attached to MyStoriesActivity [e] : (Sat Oct 04 02:36:02 EDT 2014): contains() useravatar/taco_chick.128. , 0x0. falling back to raw dimensions [e] : (Sat Oct 04 02:36:02 EDT 2014): get() useravatar/taco_chick.128. , 0x0. falling back to raw dimensions [o] : (Sat Oct 04 02:36:02 EDT 2014): getRecentlyReadStories() cursor has 3 [o] : (Sat Oct 04 02:36:02 EDT 2014): getRecentlyReadStories() cursor has 3.: (Sat Oct 04 02:36:02 EDT 2014): post(): LOOPING [a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:36:02 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: apiv2/editstorygroup?wp_token=36417057%3Ab812be3775e1d6b9d00e3daf320635f1fbcf7220c053b165a1beb26417171db5 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:36:02 EDT 2014): [ id , 24336348 ]  
[a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:36:02 EDT 2014): [ title , NINJADARE SHOW ]  
[a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:36:02 EDT 2014): [ ownerid , 36417057 ]  
[a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:36:02 EDT 2014): [ description , Welcome everyone to the first ever NINJADARE SHOW! I am your hostess Peyton Holloway. Dare any character from any season you want! I accept all dares, and all OCs! ]  
[a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:36:02 EDT 2014): [ complete , false ]  
[a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:36:02 EDT 2014): [ textids , 74150035 ]  
[a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:36:02 EDT 2014): [ upload_source , Android ]  
.: (Sat Oct 04 02:36:02 EDT 2014): post(): LOOPING [a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:36:02 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: apiv2/editstorytags?wp_token=36417057%3Ab812be3775e1d6b9d00e3daf320635f1fbcf7220c053b165a1beb26417171db5 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:36:02 EDT 2014): [ story_id , 74150035 ]  
[a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:36:02 EDT 2014): [ request_type , add ]  
[a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:36:02 EDT 2014): [ tag_value , Zane,Jay,Cole,Kai,Ninjago ]  
[a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:36:02 EDT 2014): [ remove_old_tags , 1 ]  
[a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:36:02 EDT 2014): ActivityOnStop( CreateStoryDetailsActivity)  
[a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:36:03 EDT 2014): response for changing tags: ["cole","jay","kai","ninjago","zane"]  
[MyStoriesActivity] : (Sat Oct 04 02:36:03 EDT 2014): Fetched my works, count: 2 [MyStoriesActivity] : (Sat Oct 04 02:36:04 EDT 2014): Clicked part with ID: 23888641 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:36:04 EDT 2014): ActivityOnCreate( CreateStoryDetailsActivity )  
[al] : (Sat Oct 04 02:36:04 EDT 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 100; Height: 100; inSampleSize: 2 [e] : (Sat Oct 04 02:36:05 EDT 2014): put() item into cache: 3956736/10485760 [al] : (Sat Oct 04 02:36:05 EDT 2014): Loading from disk image Width: 128; Height: 200; inSampleSize: 2 [e] : (Sat Oct 04 02:36:05 EDT 2014): put() item into cache: 4059136/10485760 [a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:36:05 EDT 2014): ActivityOnStart( CreateStoryDetailsActivity )  
[c] : (Sat Oct 04 02:36:05 EDT 2014): Heart attached to CreateStoryDetailsActivity [a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:36:05 EDT 2014): ActivityOnStop( MyStoriesActivity)  
[StoryDetailsLayout] : (Sat Oct 04 02:36:06 EDT 2014): menu opened [CreateStoryDetailsActivity] : (Sat Oct 04 02:36:08 EDT 2014): Selected part with ID: 72734525.: (Sat Oct 04 02:36:08 EDT 2014): post(): LOOPING.: (Sat Oct 04 04:48:04 EDT 2014): start(): PREPARING [a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:36:08 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: api/v3/story_parts/72734525?fields=modifyDate&wp_token=36417057%3Ab812be3775e1d6b9d00e3daf320635f1fbcf7220c053b165a1beb26417171db5.: (Sat Oct 04 02:36:08 EDT 2014): post(): LOOPING [a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:36:08 EDT 2014): makeHttpRequest url: apiv2/storytext?id=72734525&include_paragraph_id=1&output=text_zip&wp_token=36417057%3Ab812be3775e1d6b9d00e3daf320635f1fbcf7220c053b165a1beb26417171db5.: (Sat Oct 04 04:48:04 EDT 2014): start(): UNINITIALIZED [a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:36:09 EDT 2014): ActivityOnCreate( WriteActivity )  
[a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:36:09 EDT 2014): ActivityOnStart( WriteActivity )  
[c] : (Sat Oct 04 02:36:09 EDT 2014): Heart attached to WriteActivity [cp] : (Sat Oct 04 02:36:09 EDT 2014): getMyWorksState()  
[WriteActivity] : (Sat Oct 04 02:36:09 EDT 2014): Using values passed in Intent [WriteActivity] : (Sat Oct 04 02:36:09 EDT 2014): Writer started with action: EDIT_PART [WriteActivity] : (Sat Oct 04 02:36:09 EDT 2014): Parent Story ID: 23888641 [WriteActivity] : (Sat Oct 04 02:36:09 EDT 2014): Start autosaving [a] : (Sat Oct 04 02:36:10 EDT 2014): ActivityOnStop( CreateStoryDetailsActivity)  
[WriteActivity] : (Sat Oct 04 02:36:53 EDT 2014): User pressed save/update in ActionBar


	13. Chapter 13

My name is Jay, and I really like to talk

They say that I am lazy, 'cause I don't like to walk

They say I need to exercise or maybe ride a bike

But all I do in return is say

Take a hike


	14. Chapter 14

I don't know if I can continue doing these. I have run out of ideas.


End file.
